


Lucky Charms Week Ficlets

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon scene change, Exchange of gifts, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nondescript Winter Holiday, Soulmates, Tickling, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: These are a series of ficlets for Lucky Charms Week!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 53
Kudos: 63





	1. Canon Scenario Change

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day one of Lucky Charms Week! Swapping Clothes/Canon Scenario Change! Go check out my tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeeasy to see the art the goes with this! It was made by my friend Daisy78173!

“Robyn needs help. Surrender and we can take her to Atlas, get her patched up.” Clover's words rang in Qrow's ears clear as a bell, even with the wind that whipped around them. 

Surrender? Was he serious? After everything they had been through? Everything they had done together? And he was just gonna throw it away because James told him to? Was all this just an act this whole time? Just a way to keep and eye on Qrow? 

“Never pegged you for the manipulative type.” he all but spat at the operative. “But i’ve learned a lot of things tonight.” 

“I enjoyed working with you ya know.” Clover said walking towards Qrow, his weapon oddly not drawn, “Even with that endless cynicism of yours.”

Cynicism that was more often than not correct, “I’m usually proven right.” As Clover stepped ever closer Qrow couldn’t help but feel hurt. After everything, Clover had picked James. He really shouldn’t be surprised, Clover was a soldier through and through. He would always put his career first.

“Don’t take another step towards me Ebi!” he snapped, glaring daggers at the man he once thought could love him. The man who he thought actually cared about him. 

Clover did stop, just a few feet from where Qrow stood, “Qrow…” 

He sounded sad, it almost hurt to hear him like that. But Qrow wasn’t going to be fooled, this man had just manipulated him from the start. None of what they had been through had been genuine. None of it!

“Don’t you Qrow me! You’ve been lying to me from the start haven’t you? Did Jimmy tell you to keep an eye on me? Keep my semblance from causing unnecessary harm? Is that all this has been to you? Just following orders?” He yelled, willing the tears in his eyes back. He was not going to cry in front of the enemy. 

“No! Qrow please! I don’t want to do this!” Clover cried, sounding so genuine. Qrow wanted to believe him, Brother above he wanted to believe him.

“Then don’t! We can get Robyn help! We can take Tyrian in! We can talk to Jimmy! But you don’t need to do this!” he was not begging. Qrow Branwen didn’t beg, and he especially didn’t cry.

“What do you think I’m trying to do? If I take you in, act like I arrested you then we can do all of that! But I don’t want to fight you! Please Qrow! I love you!” and just like that, Qrows world came to a screeching halt. Clover-Clover loved him? But he had been...trying to do his job with as few casualties as possible. Oh Brothers Qrow was an idiot. He let his own anger at James and his insecurity cloud his vision. Of course Clover was doing his job, of course he hadn’t betrayed Qrow. This was Clover, his Clover. The man who had seen Qrow Branwen Professional Disaster and decided “Yeah, I want that one.” Clover was a good man, not a manipulative one. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Qrow rasped, falling to his knees under the weight of what he had almost done. “I’m so sorry.” the tears fell freely from his eyes now. He had been ready to fight Clover, fight the man he loved. What had he done? 

“Oh Qrow.” Clover said softly, kneeling in front of Qrow. “I’m sorry. I should have said something sooner.” Clover moved forward, wrapping his arms around Qrow in a strong, warm embrace. Qrow was only a bit ashamed to say he all but broke down sobbing into Clover's arms. 

“I’m sorry Clover. I’m so sorry.” he sobbed, clutching Clovers vest for all he was worth. Clover just gently shushed him, running his fingers through Qrows hair and placing a chaste kiss on his temple.

“No, I’m sorry. Now can we just get back to Atlas? It’s really cold out here.” Clover joked, pulling away from Qrow slightly and wiping at his own eyes.

Qrow chuckled and swiped his eyes, “Well, you probably wouldn’t be so cold if you ever wore sleeves.” 

Clover laughed, placing his forehead to Qrows, “Yeah. Probably.”

Qrow let himself indulge in the warmth of contact, he had missed closeness like this. The tenderness of letting one’s self break down in the arms of one they loved. And loved Clover he did, he knew that without a shred of doubt. “I love you.” he said, gazing intensely into Clovers eyes, willing every ounce of love and relief to show through his eyes. If Clovers fresh tears and bubbly laugh were anything to go by then, yeah, it showed.

“Well well well. Isn’t this just the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.” a slimy voice spoke, breaking the pair out of their tender moment. Shooting to their feet and drawing their weapons, they faced a newly freed Tyrian Callows. Son of a bitch must have gotten free in the crash.

“Stand down Tyrian. You’re outnumbered and out classed.” Clover said in a hard voice, his grip tight on Kingfisher. 

“Now why would you think that? You got lucky last time, caught me off guard. But not this time, oh no no no. This time you will fall.” Tyrian cackled, his eyes turning purple as he licked his lips. 

“What is with this guy?” Qrow muttered, a small swell of pride filling his chest when Clover snorted.

“Tyrian Callows, you’re under arrest.” Clover said, the hand not holding Kingfisher moving to the bolas on his back.

Tyrian growled and shot forward, Qrow moved just a bit faster though tackling Tyrian to the ground. Sitting atop the crazed killer Qrow punched him, repeatedly and viciously. Tyrian attempted to wriggle free, but with his tail caught under him and Qrows knees trapping his arms, he was effectively trapped. Qrow didn’t stop his onslaught even after Tyrian's aura shattered, only stopping when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I think he’s out Qrow. You can stop.” Clover almost looked amused as he pulled Qrow gingerly off the unconscious scorpion faunus. “Not gonna lie. That was kinda hot.” 

“Well you’re not too bad looking yourself golden boy.” Qrow quipped, brushing any stray snow off his person. “That was almost too fast. Kinda wish it had lasted a bit longer.”

“That’s what she said.” Clover quipped as he cuffed a groaning Tyrian.

“Oh my Brothers stop.” Qrow laughed.

“Are you ready to head back? it seems a manta is already on it’s way.” Clover said, nudging Qrows shoulder with his own.

“Let’s go save Atlas.” he grinned, pecking Clover on the cheek and laughing at the ensuing blush.


	2. Exchange Of Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nondescript Winter Holiday gift exchange!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Day 2! Exchange of gifts! I hope you enjoy! Check out my tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeeasy to see Daisy78173s art!

Winter in Atlas was such a lovely time! Clover loved winter more than any other time of year! Especially when it was Nondescript Winter Holiday time! All the lights, the holiday cheer, the music, Brothers Clover could never get enough! And this was his first holiday spent with his amazing partner Qrow. Ah Qrow, his tall dark avian lover boy. 

Whoa. Where had that come from? The magic of the holidays must be really getting to him. But how could anyone blame him? He had found the perfect gift for Qrow! It had taken weeks of panicking to figure out what Qrow might like before he found it. He had seen Qrow giving a flask to Ruby. He hadn’t caught much of the conversation but from what he had gleaned the flask was Qrow’s. He wasn’t drinking anymore so he didn’t need it and he wanted Ruby to take care of it. But the flask hadn’t been what really caught his eye, it was really the emblem engraved on the front. He had asked Ruby about it later to confirm it was Qrow's emblem. That was when the perfect gift finally hit him. It was simple really, a custom pin of Qrow's emblem cast in iron and painted a dark red. On the back was engraved the words, “to my bad luck charm” He was beyond sure that Qrow would love it. 

He hummed a happy little holiday tune as he walked to his and Qrow’s place. He was practically skipping as he came through the door, ready to put his gift under the tree for Qrow. 

“Qrow? I’m home!” he called as he took off his shoes at the entryway. 

“In the kitchen!” Qrows gravely voice called back. Clover grinned, he was so excited to give Qrow his gift tomorrow. It was gonna be awesome! He couldn’t wait!

Once his shoes were off he slipped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Qrows waist from behind. He kissed the slender man behind the ear, earning a tiny giggle from his lover.

“Hey there hot stuff.” the dark haired man smiled, tilting his head back and kissing Clovers cheek.

“Hey lover boy.” Clover grinned, kissing Qrows nose and nuzzling his neck. 

Qrow chuckled, “What's got you so cuddly today?”

Clover grinned further into Qrows neck, “Guess it’s just the holiday spirit in me.”

“That won’t be the only thing in you tonight if i have anything to say about it.” Qrow commented, making Clover snort and brightly blush.

“Shut up!” he laughed, pushing himself off Qrow. “You keep pulling stunts like that and I may not give you your Nondescript Winter Holiday gift.”

Qrow spun around and gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest, “You would deprive me of my holiday dues? My holidues?”

Clover couldn’t help the laughter that poured out of him at the pun, “Maybe I would! Keep being cheeky and I’ll have no choice!”

“But cheeky is my default setting! You can’t force me to be something I’m not!” Clover would almost think Qrow was serious were it not for the huge grin plastered on his face. Brothers he loved that smile, so bright and honest, Clover would protect that smile for all he was worth. 

“I love you.” he said simply, loosely placing his arms around Qrows waist.

Qrows smile turned soft and put his own arms around Clover's neck, “I love you too.”

Clover's heart skipped a beat at the words. No matter how many times he heard those words he still felt his chest fill with warmth and his stomach start to flip flop. He sighed happily and placed his forehead on Qrow’s.

“Say it again. Please.” he murmured, closing his eyes and focusing on the warmth of contact from Qrow.

“I love you.” Qrow said, lightly nuzzling his forehead against Clovers, “I love you.” a peck to his nose, “I love you.” a kiss on the cheek, “I love you.”

Clover giggled as Qrow began kissing all over his face, each kiss followed by an “I love you” . He playfully pushed Qrows face away from his face, “Ok ok. I get it, I love you too.” and kissed Qrow soundly on the mouth. He felt Qrow smile against the kiss before kissing back. 

“Say. Isn’t it tradition to open one present the night before Nondescript Winter Holiday?” Qrow questioned, once their kiss had ended.

“Well, it can be.” Clover hummed, gazing lovingly into Qrows eyes.

“Good. Because I got you a gift and I know you're gonna love it.” Qrow grinned, taking a step away from Clover and grabbing a neatly wrapped package from behind his back.

“Ooo! What is it?” he asked, knowing Qrow wouldn’t let him see just yet, but wanting to keep the game going.

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” Qrow grinned cheekily.

Clover dramatically sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine.” he reached into his pocket and grabbed the little pre-wrapped box holding Qrow’s gift.

They swapped gifts and Clover couldn’t help but stare at Qrow. The little smile on his face, the secret childlike excitement shining in his eyes, that was enough of a gift in Clover's opinion. But whatever Qrow had gotten him was also pretty great, even if he hadn’t seen it yet. When Qrow opened the box his face lit up like a holiday tree, bathing Clover in its glow. 

“You like it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I love it. It’s perfect.” Qrow breathed, delicately pulling the pin from its resting place, holding it up to the light. Clover was filled with anticipation, waiting for Qrow to turn it over and see the engraving on the back. He was practically bouncing on his feet when Qrow finally looked at the back. He saw Qrow mouthing the words on his pin, he wasn’t fully prepared for the tears that formed in Qrows eyes.

“Qrow? Hey are you alright? Why are you crying?” he asked worriedly, reaching a hand out and wiping a few stray tears from Qrows face.

“No, it’s ok. These are happy tears!” Qrow chuckled wiping his eyes, “I’m just-this is really really sweet. Thank you Clover. I love it.” 

Clover let out a sigh of relief, “Good. I’m glad. You’re welcome.” Clover helped Qrow fix the pin to his lapel and gave a happy hum as he smoothed it down. “Looks great, it suits you.”

“Thanks.” Qrow said softly before grinning, “Alright, now it’s your turn.” gesturing to the box still in his hands.

“Alright.” he chuckled, carefully pulling off the ribbon and unwrapping the box without tearing any of the paper.

“Oh my Brothers.” Qrow groaned, “Why are you like this?”

“Let me live!” he shot back, sticking his tongue out at Qrow.

When Clover opened the box holding his gift he was dumbfounded. In the box was a clear crystal on a black cord, lifting it out of the box he saw little rainbows dance around the room as the light hit the crystal. 

“Pretty.” he murmured, transfixed by the dancing colors in his kitchen.

“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to like sparkly things?” Qrow joked, breaking Clover out of his trance.

“Oh! Heh, sorry Qrow. It’s amazing, I love it. Thank you so much.” Clover placed the cord around his neck and kissed Qrows cheek before fiddling with his new jewelry. It really was pretty, he loved the colors it made.

“Glad you like it. I just saw that and thought it was perfect, rainbows for good luck, and sparkly for my bird brain.” Qrow chuckled before continuing softer, “Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday Clover.”

“Happy Nondescript Winter Holiday Qrow.” he grinned, sharing a tender kiss with the love of his life in their kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the things you (or others) write on body show up on your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! Yay! Soulmates/Spa day!

Qrow never really cared about his soulmate. Sure he knew who the guy was, but he never really wanted to meet him. The person who’s neat penmanship showed up occasionally on his arm was always so happy. It was kinda weird, always starting the day with a “good morning!” and ending it with a “good night!” and he did it everyday at the exact same time. Early to rise, early to bed, makes a man healthy, but socially dead. Wasn’t that the old saying? Probably not, but oh well, he didn’t care. 

Beacon had been a surprise for sure, especially since Raven happened to meet her soulmates, Taiyang Xiao-Long, and Summer Rose. Their teammates. Joy. 

Well, it really wasn’t that bad, Tai was hilarious and Summer, despite being a brat, was a sweetheart. They all got along pretty well, not perfectly, but they became a really weird family in their time at Beacon. 

Which is what led to his predicament today.

“Guys!” he whined, trying to wiggling out of his teammates' grips, “Come on! Cut it out, it tickles!”

Summer sent a glare his way, her grip on his left arm tightening slightly, “Just sit still! We need to let this “Clover” guy know he can’t mess with you!”

Tai settled at his feet and wrote on his left leg, “Yeah! He needs to know who he’s dealing with if he fucks with you! Or with us!”

Raven on his right and holding his arm in a vice grip, “Or if he just fucks you. Gotta let him know what he’s in for.”

“RAVEN!” Summer cried, reaching across Qrow to lightly smack her soulmate, “That’s vulgar!”

“What? It’s true!” his twin protested, moving her marker to boop Summer on the nose with it. The same mark appeared on her and Tai's nose.

Qrow just blushed and wiggled more, letting out little whines every now and then when someone hit a ticklish spot. Which he swore Raven and Tai were doing on purpose.

“What’re you telling him?” He asked, trying to kick Tai when the marker slipped under his knee again.

“Only the most important things.” Raven replied, an evil smirk on her face that Qrow did not trust at all.

~Atlas~

Clover almost laughed as the words rapidly appeared on his skin, almost. It would have been funny, but all that was being written was threats, promises of “skinning him alive.” or “ripping his head off, putting it on a stick, and waving it in front of this weeping mother.” He didn’t know the people writing to him via his soul bond to Qrow, but he did know one thing, he feared them. Well, he fears two of them. The ones on his left leg and left arm, they were the ones threatening him. His right arm though, that was the one that had him blushing brighter than the sun. That one kept giving him rather…. explicate details about Qrow. Things like “He’s a bottom.” and “He likes it rough.” Brothers why? Why were these people torturing him? He didn’t even know them!

“Hey! Clover! You alright?” Harriet, of course his teammate would show up right now.

“Yup. Totally fine. Everythings great!” he said far too quickly to be believed as he slapped his hand over his right arm.

Harriet looked at all the writing on his person before glancing at his right arm, “No I’m not.” she read out before Clover could cover the newest writing, “I’m a Brothers forsaken switch?” She raised an eyebrow at Clover and looked him up and down incredulously, “What kind of conversations are you having with this guy?”

“No! It’s-it’s not like that!” he spluttered, waving his hands in front of his face and blushing madly.

“Sure, whatever you say Cloves. Just, keep it in your pants alright?” she teased before walking off with a smirk.

“But it’s not like that…” he lamely called after her. “Brothers I am never living this down.” he groaned, hitting his back to the wall and sliding down. Looking at his arm he was confused to find the writing suddenly turned to scribbles and rapidly shifting lines. What on Remnant was going on with his soulmate?

~Beacon a few seconds earlier~

“You did that on purpose!” Qrow snapped at Tai, whose marker had slipped under his knee, AGAIN.

“Ya know what,” Tai said, an evil grin crossing his face and his grip on Qrows ankle tightening, “I did. Suffer fool!” And he began scribbling all over Qrows knee.

“NO!” Qrow cried out before devolving into giggles.

“Tai! How am I supposed to threaten Clover if you keep tickling Qrow?” Summer admonished the blonde.

“Oh please you can keep doing that later. Come on, join me! It's fun, watch!” Tai crowed, rapidly scribbling the marker under Qrows knee, making the dark haired boy snort and giggle while kicking out with his free leg.

“Tai.” Raven sighed, “Come on you know that’s not the way to do it. You have to hit where it hurts. Like so.” She then lifted Qrows arm and tickled mercilessly under his arm, sending Qrow into screaming laughter.

“Oh I love how you think babe.” Tai said, hearts in his eyes.

“Yeah I know.” she smiled, never giving in her relentless assault of her twins most vulnerable spot.

Summer sighed, looked at Qrow apologetically, “Sorry Qrow, but if you can’t beat em, join em.” The short redhead them joined her soulmates in their torture of Qrow, lifting his other arm and tickling rapidly in the sensative spot.

“I HAHAHATE YOOHOHOHO! AAHAHAHAHA!” Qrow screeched, writhing under the assault of his teammates. 

~Atlas~

“Weird.” Clover mused as the writing suddenly stopped, except for the marks under his left knee that is. That kept swirling and zig-zagging randomly. “Qrow, I hope that whatever you’re going through right now you survive it. I’d really like to meet you.” 

Shrugging he left to try and find something to cover the writing on his arms that wasn't sleeves. Maybe some bandages or a cloak? Clover would know when he saw it, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Go check out @collectingsparechangemadeeasy to see Daisy78173s awesome art!


	4. Good-Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky charms week day 4! Good-Bad Luck! This is set in a modern au with no semblances or magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Go check out my tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeeasy to see the art that goes with this that my friend Daisy78173 made!!

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” Qrow growled, glaring at the flight board. Another goddamn delay. Just his luck. The universe must have an extra strong hate boner for him today. Fucking. Perfect.

“You on flight 713 too?” a deep friendly voice spoke from next to him. Qrow turned to look at the asshole who dared to speak to him right now, only to be blindsided by the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Like. WOW. He had beautiful teal eyes, warm and inviting, Qrow was almost scared he’d get lost if he looked into them for too long. And good god his fucking ARMS. How the hell had he not been stopped at the gate for those guns? And his smile….wait. Shit he was smiling at him! Say something Branwen!

“Uh…” he couldn’t look at the man any more, not if he wanted a chance of this blush going away. So he turned back to the flight board. “Yeah. I mean first it’s delayed a few minutes, now it’s five hours. I’ve gotta wait even longer now.” 

“Well,” the handsome stranger said, his voice smoother than silk, “it would be pretty boring to wait by yourself. I know one of the food places here has good coffee. Would you like to join me?” 

Just when Qrow thought his blush couldn’t get any worse. He stole a glance at the man next to him. Tone, tan, fit and ready, and an adorably hopeful look in his eyes. Now how could he, in good conscience, deny him? 

Qrow offered the man a soft shy smile, “Heh...sure.” 

He followed the mysterious stranger to a little food place not too far from their gate. They grabbed their coffee, Qrow also got a cookie because he was worth it, and they sat at a nearby empty booth. They were quiet for the most part, simply sipping coffee and listening to the bustle of people around them. 

“So stranger,” the brunette man said at long last, “what’s your name?”

Oh yeah, a name was probably a good thing to tell someone when you meet them isn’t it? “My name’s Qrow, how about you hot stuff?” God did he really just call this guy “hot stuff” ugh, why? Why was he so awkward?

The man chuckled, “I’m Clover, Clover Ebi. Nice to meet you Qrow.” he offered his hand out for Qrow to shake. Qrow only hesitated a moment before he took Clover's hand in his. Good god this guy had really soft hands. But like a leathery kind of soft, the kind of soft that said “I’ve lived and worked with these hands, but I will take care of you with the utmost care and tenderness” It was magical. 

“So Clover.” Qrow began after managing to tear his hand away from Clovers warm grip, “What brings you to the airport?” Brothers that sounded awkward.

“Oh I’m moving.” Clover said, taking a sip of his coffee. He had really pretty lips, Qrow wondered what they might feel like against him. Wait. No. Bad Qrow. Bad. For all you know this guy could be a psycho killer! Or a stalker! Or he could be color blind! How untrustworthy is that? 

“Really? Where from?” was that too intrusive? He hoped not. 

“Atlas. I’m moving to Vale to teach english at Beacon Academy.” Clover gave him an easy smile, not seeminging to be bothered by the amount of information he was giving out to a stranger. Actually, did he say Beacon Academy?

“No fucking way.” Qrow breathed through a chuckle. 

“What?” Clover asked with a cute tilt of his head. Aww! He was like a big puppy! Stay on track Branwen. 

“It’s just...I work there. I’m the current english. Or well, one of them.” he snorted into his cup as he took a sip. “What are the odds huh?” When Clover didn’t say anything Qrow glanced at him. Oh lord, he had a megawatt grin plastered on his face and his eyes were lit up like a christmas tree. Qrow shot him a confused smile. “What?”

“I’m just excited to meet a coworker already. At least I won’t be surrounded by total strangers now.” Clover beamed, chuckling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know anyone in Vale. All my family is in Atlas, so guess I’m just excited to have at least one friend.”

Qrow smirked at him, “Who said we were friends? You don’t know me.” he teased, swirling his coffee with his hand.

“Well I would like to get to know you. We have a few hours to kill after all.” Clover smirked back, resting his chin in his palm. Was….was this guy smouldering him? Holy shit, this guy was smouldering him!

“Good for you I know a few ways to spend a few hours in an airport.” Qrow said in a low voice, tilting his head just so and taking a deliberately slow sip of his coffee. Or he would have. But he kind of missed his mouth and his nose instead, in his surprise his hand slipped and dropped the cup. Well, at least he had packed extra clothes just in case.

“That,” he said, wiping the coffee off him with some napkins Clover handed him, “was not supposed to happen.” This earned him a snort from Clover. A snort that turned into giggling, and soon he was all out laughing. It was a face buried in his arms, shoulders shaking with mirth, probably crying, kind of laughter. 

“Ya know. It wasn’t that funny.” he grumbled, though the smile pushing its way onto his face betrayed his true feelings. 

Clover eventually calmed from his laugh attack. After two failed attempts that is, he kept looking at Qrow and bursting out laughing again. Qrow couldn’t help but join in with the merriment. If you can’t laugh at the little things right? When they were both properly calmed, they took their little talk to the seats by their gate. They spent the next few hours simply talking. Qrow told Clover about Vale and about the Academy, making sure to warn him about the...rather eclectic teachers. Clover told Qrow about Atlas and why he chose to move to Vale. It was...nice, to just chat with someone for so long. Time just seemed to fly with Clover, seriously, because before either of them knew it their flight was there. 

“Where are you sitting?” Clover asked, as they waited for their respective groups to be called onto the plane.

“Group b, seat 7b.” Qrow replied.

“Well lucky you then.” Clover grinned, “I’m group b, seat 7a.”

Yeah, lucky him indeed, he thought grinning right back at the man he didn’t know would be his future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was super fun to write!!


	5. Mermaid Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Charms week day 5! Mermaid Prince AU! In the world of Remnant relationships between mers and humans are outlawed. To bad for Clover Ebi and Prince Qrow. They make due though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to another lucky charms week chapter!! check out my tumblr @collectingsparechangemadeeasy to see the amazing art that goes with this made by my friend Daisy78173!!

“Qrow?” he whisper-yelled upon entering their cove. “Qrow you here?”

“Over here Cloves!” his lover's voice called to him from a bit ahead.

Clover grinned and rowed his dingy towards the voice, turning the corner he saw exactly who he was looking for. “Qrow!” he beamed, darting to the merman.

“Clover!” Qrow grinned back from the rocks he sat on. “What’s cookin good lookin?” 

Clover snorted and pulled the man over for a kiss, “Kiss me like you miss me red.” 

Qrow grinned into the kiss before kissing him back. They stayed like that for god knows how long, locked in each other's embrace, lost in their kiss. 

“Miss me much?” Qrow panted, his hot breath falling over Clovers lips.

“Always.” he breathed, caressing Qrows cheek with the backs of his knuckles. “You remember what today is?” 

Qrow kissed the tip of his nose with a laugh, “Course I do. Happy anniversary lover.” 

“Happy anniversary scales.” he hummed. 

He couldn’t believe it had been 3 years since he met this amazing man. He remembered the day clear as glass, he doubted he could ever forget it. He had been out on a walk alone, simply enjoying the lovely weather. He had been about to turn back towards his home when a flash of movement caught his eye. He decided to investigate, and he couldn’t believe what he saw. In front of him was a merman, black and red scaled tail wrapped up tightly in a net, his upper body covered in cuts from the net and he seemed to be barely breathing. Clover didn’t even know what he was doing before he was doing it. Cutting the mer free from the net with his pocket knife he worked quickly and carefully, not wanting to hurt the creature further. 

“Don’t worry buddy, we’ll getcha free soon.” he gently soothed, cutting the last of the net off the man.

“Get….away...frm...me” the mer panted, weakly hitting Clovers arm. 

“Sorry buddy, no can do, you’re hurt and I can’t just leave you here.” Clover said, carefully lifting the mer into his arms. He luckily wasn't terribly far from his home, so he walked as quickly as he could, careful to keep to the less populated areas. As soon as they reached his home, he quickly placed the mer in his tub before racing to get something to help with the wounds.

Things had progressed from there. He patched the mer up, learned his name, learned he was a prince, and fell in love with him. Though that last part took a bit longer. They grew closer and closer everyday, each fearing where their progressing feelings would lead. Mer and human relationships were banned, across all of Remnant. Especially since Qrow was royalty. But alas, the heart wants, and they both wanted each other more than words could say. 

Meetings were difficult to plan, Qrow had to sneak away from his guards along with his royal duties and Clover had a rather busy life with his booming fishing business. But they made it work as best they could. Well as well as it can work when you can only see each other once or twice every two months, if they were lucky. 

“Clover? Are you still with me?” Qrow's voice called, breaking Clover out of his revery. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” Clover said.

Qrow smiled and tilted his head, “What about?”

Clover climbed out of his dingy and sat next to Qrow on the rocks, “You and me, how we met.” 

The merman snuggled up to Clover side, “Is that so?”

“Mhm.” Clover hummed, kissing the top of Qrows head, “You were so angry back then.” 

“I’m still angry, the hell you talking about?” Qrow said indignantly, pulling away from Clover and a glare.

Clover laughed and trailed his finger over Qrows back fin, making Qrow shiver and jump, “Not as angry as you used to be.”

“Screw you, I don’t why I put up with you.” Qrow pouted, turning away from Clover with crossed arms.

Clover shuffled closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, “Cause you love me, that’s why.” He kissed Qrows neck, a bit above his gills.

Qrow turned his head away, still acting mad. Though Clover could see the smile Qrow was no doubt fighting. “Fuck off human.”

“I won’t fuck off but I will fuck you.” he purred, nibbling at Qrows head fin.

Qrow gasped and began squirming, “Clover!”

“What?” he grinned, kissing down Qrows neck to his shoulder and down his arm, reaching his hand and kissing each finger tenderly. Before placing the hand on his own chest right above his heart. 

“You teasy bastard.” Qrow playfully growled, “But you’re not the only one who gets to play.” 

Clover's grin was quickly washed away by the splash of water that hit his face. Spluttering and gasping he gave his laughing boyfriend a betrayed look. 

Qrows laughter filled the cove they hid in and made Clover feel slightly less betrayed, “Oh my god! Your face! Holy shit!” he cackled, his head fins waggling with mirth. 

“Shut up, that was cheating!” Clover cried, fighting the laughter that threatened to bubble out any moment.

“Maybe.” Qrow singsonged, grinning cheekily at Clover.

“Not maybe! That tail of yours is mean!” he pouted playfully, “I’m gonna need, like, a bunch of kisses to make up for it.”

“Well kisses I can give.” Qrow purred, moving closer to Clover and kissing the underside of his chin. 

Clover smiled, squirming a little when Qrow began kissing his neck. “Careful, you know I’m ticklish.” 

He felt Qrow grin against his neck before playfully nipping it, making Clover gasp and blush. “Qrow.” he whined, tilting his head to allow Qrow more access to his neck and putting his hands on Qrows shoulders.

“You know you lo-” Qrow was cut off by Clover suddenly throwing him into the water. Popping his head out of the water he glared at the brunette, “I hate you.”

Clover laughed before shouting in surprise as Qrow pulled him into the water with him. “Hey!” he laughed, splashing Qrows face.

“You really wanna start that with me?” Qrow smirked, raising his tail and waving it a bit. 

Clover put his hands up in surrender, “Ok, ok. Truce.” Clover smiled and put his arms around Qrows shoulders, “You’re incorrigible.”

“Yup, and you love it.” Qrow smirked, looping his own arms around Clovers waist.

“I love you.” he said, kissing Qrow and tenderly threading his fingers through the mers hair.

Qrow pulled back slightly from the kiss, “I love you too.” he then came back to the kiss pulling Clover even closer so their chests were flush.

Clover would take whatever punishment came from this and a thousand more if it meant he could have a single moment like this again. Who knows? Maybe one day they wouldn’t have to hide. He could show off his love for Qrow over the land and sea. Until then, he was content with these stolen moments on their own. Held in his lovers embrace, blind for a moment to the world outside. Caught in the moment of pure bliss with Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! It was super fun to write this!! So I hope you had fun reading it!!


	6. Bird Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Charms Week Day 6. Bird Shenanigans. Clover had just wanted to eat his lunch in peace. Was that to much to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Lucky Charms week day 6! Hope you enjoy!

Clover was sitting peacefully in one of the academy gardens, enjoying an impromptu lunch. He could have eaten it in the cafeteria or in his quarters, but it was just so nice out today he decided to eat outside surrounded by flowers and plant life. He took a bite of his ham sandwich and just let himself relax in the sun. Nice days like today were pretty rare in Atlas, the weather was usually cold and snowy or cold and sunny. Right now it was warm, for Atlas at least, so he was gonna soak it up for as long as he could. 

A bright caw stole his attention and made him look to his feet. Sitting there was a crow, inky black feathers, ruby red eyes, and adorably small. Crows weren’t native to Atlas and he would have been confused, if it weren’t for the fact that he knew just who this particular crow was.

“Well hey there pretty bird, come to join me for lunch?” he playfully asked, bending down to offer the bird a hand to hop on. Which it did, nuzzling his fingers and gently tugging his thumb. Clover chuckled and set his sandwich down on a napkin next to him, using his now free hand to pet down Qrow’s back. “What brings you here? Enjoying the lovely weather? Or did you just wanna see me?” he teased, scratching at the spot right in between his wings that he knew Qrow loved. Qrow trilled happily and fluffed up his feathers before settling them down and lifted a wing beginning to preening himself. 

Clover settled happily with the little bird on his lap and took up his sandwich, taking another bite. It really was a lovely day. Good weather, good sandwich, and an adorable bird keeping him company. Yup, life was good for Clover Ebi. “Hey, you hungry love bug?” he asked, gently scratching the top of Qrows head to gain his attention. Qrow chirped and nodded his head enthusiastically, hopping up and down on Clovers lap making the Ace Op laugh. “Alright then, here you go.” he tore off a large chunk of his sandwich and offered it to Qrow. 

Qrow looked at the offered piece, looked at Clover, back to the piece, back to Clover. He quickly darted to the rest of Clover's sandwich, grabbed it, and took off flying. Clover was left stunned for a split second before he leaped to his feet and gave chase to the sandwich thief. “QROW!” he shouted, running through the garden and back into the building. He felt a little silly, chasing a little black bird through the school. But this little bird had stolen his lunch! This simply could not stand!

“COME BACK HERE WITH MY SANDWICH!” he yelled, racing through the halls after his feathered lover. Qrow just kept flying, always just out of Clovers reach. The jerk was teasing him! Oh Qrow was so going to pay for this! He growled playfully and picked up the speed, nearly catching Qrow only to have him dart ahead once more. 

Their game of cat and mouse took them through nearly the entire academy. He must have looked a sight to the students and faculty he passed. He’d probably be embarrassed if he wasn’t having so much fun with his game. He had always loved games and Qrow knew this, maybe this was the real reason he had stolen Clover’s lunch. He had just wanted to play with Clover. So play they would. 

“Qrow!” he called, though a laugh broke through this time. “Come on! Is this really necessary?” He knew he wouldn’t get a response and he knew Qrow wouldn’t give up the food. But this was part of the game and Clover was determined to win. Soon they turned a corner and Clover got his chance. James had stepped out into the hall in front of Qrow, startling the bird. 

“Gotcha!” he cried, lunging forward and wrapping his hands around Qrow’s tiny body. He felt Qrow squirming and wriggling in his hands desperate to break free. “Oh no you don’t!” he laughed, plucking his prized sandwich from Qrow’s beak.

“What are you doing?” James asked, an eyebrow raised and his eyes shining with clear amusement. Clover felt a heat rise in his face. He had just made a fool of himself in front of his boss hadn’t he? If Qrow’s cawing laughter was any indication then yes, yes he had. 

“Uh, Qrow and I were, um, training?” he stammered, “He was the target and I was supposed to catch him.” Brothers he hoped James believed this. It wasn’t entirely untrue really, Qrow had been his target to catch after all.

“I see.” James mused, a smirk playing on his lips, “Well congratulations then Clover, Qrow isn’t an easy bird to catch.” Qrow squawked and increased his wiggles in Clovers hands. Clover chuckled and gave his superior an apologetic look.

“Sorry sir. I’ve gotta run. More...training to do with Qrow. I’ll see you later though sir.” he said walking down the hall towards his quarters.

“Oh course. Don’t be too rough with him though. He has a mission first thing tomorrow and so do you.” Clover felt his face flush at the Generals words and all but scurried away from his line of sight. It wasn’t like that, but he somehow felt that saying that wouldn’t help anything. So he just stayed quiet and all but ran to his room, a still struggling Qrow in his hands. 

Once the two reached Clover's quarters he deposited the little bird onto the couch and sat down next to him. “Turn back.” he said, gazing intently at Qrow, waiting for him to comply. Once Qrow was back in his human form Clover moved to quickly straddle the lithe man's waist. Qrow was out of breath and giggly under Clover, looking at him with mirth filled eyes. 

“You should have seen your face when you nearly ran into Jimmy! It was priceless!” Qrow giggled, twisting a bit in an attempt to free himself. Clover leaned forward, till he was nearly nose to nose with Qrow. 

“You think that was all funny huh?” he growled, though there was no heat behind it, “Stealing my lunch? Making me look like a fool in front of not only students and staff but my boss as well?” He leaned forward more till his lips were right next to Qrows ear “Well let’s see how funny you think it is when the tables are turned.” 

Leaning back he grabbed his scroll and set it upright on the table facing them. “Hello everyone” he said to the camera as Qrow tried to escape under him. “Today my lovely boyfriend embarrassed me today by stealing my food and making me chase him around the whole school! Then he nearly made me run into my boss! So this is my pay back. You ready Qrow?”

“When I get my hands on you! I swear I’m gonna-” he was cut off by his own squeak when Clover pinched his hip.

“You’re gonna what? You’re gonna squeak? Well I can handle that.” he teased, kneading his thumbs into Qrows sides. Making the poor man beneath him let out a stream of giggles, his hands batting uselessly at Clovers tickling digits. 

“You deserve this you know.” Clover chided, clawing at Qrow’s belly with one hand while the other restrained Qrow’s hands. “If you had just taken the bit of sandwich I offered you, no of this would have happened.”m

“I’m sorryhehehe! It was a johohohke!” Qrow laughed, pulling at his hands caught in Clovers grip. 

“Too late for sorries love.” he tutted, spidering his way up Qrow’s torso to his worst spot, “You did the crime, now you gotta do the time.”

Qrow didn’t get to respond as Clover hit his underarms, tickling without mercy and sending Qrow into hysterics. “This is why you never mess with Clover Ebi’s lunch. Let’s hope you learn something from this.” Clover said cooley, grinning wide at Qrow. 

The tickling lasted a few more minutes before Clover finally took pity on the man, residing his fingers and booping Qrow’s nose. Clover placed his hands on either side of Qrow’s head and stretched his legs out. Once he was in the proper position he dropped down a top Qrow and grinned at him. Qrow groaned but was too weak to do much more than weakly smack at Clover's arm. 

“And you say I’m a menace.” Qrow panted, laying an arm over his eyes.

“You are a menace, but you’re my menace. So it's fine.” Clover beamed, nuzzling his nose against the underside of Qrow’s chin. Qrow grumbled but Clover saw his smile and was pleased.

“You wouldn’t actually send that to anyone right?” Qrow asked, looking down at Clover with pleading eyes.

“Oh, yeah that wasn’t recording.” Clover replied flippantly. Smirking when Qrow tensed beneathing him, “What? You really thought I would send a video like that to everyone? If they wanna see you laugh they gotta work for it! Like I did.” He giggled at the sudden feeling of fingers dancing over his sides, “Nohoho! I already suffered! Haha! Qrow come onhohon!” 

Qrow’s tickle attack was far shorter than Clover’s. He seemed to get bored with it and took to threading his hands through Clover hair instead. “What am I gonna do with you lucky charm?” Qrow mused, pecking Clovers forehead lovingly.

“Love me. Never leave me. Not steal me food?” he hummed, settling down on top of Qrow for a nice nap.

“Sure whatever. I’m tired.” Qrow yawned, putting an arm lazily over Clovers back.

Clover yawned into the back of his hand, “Same. You don’t have any more missions today right?” 

“Nope. Now shut up and sleep.” Qrow murmured, already halfway to dreamland. 

Clover smiled softly, “Sir, yes sir.” and he drifted off with his lover, content in the knowledge that Qrow might think twice before trying to steal his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got check out @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on tumblr to see the art Daisy78173 made that goes with this ficlet!


	7. Cuddles and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Charms Week Day 7! Cuddles and Nightmares!! Clover needs comfort sometimes too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second to last day of Lucky Charms Week!! Hope you enjoy!!

Qrow awoke to the sounds of whimpering and mumbles next to him. Cracking his eyes open he turned to see Clover, drenched in sweat and crying. Qrows mind quickly snapped to wakefulness at the sight, worry cutting through the drowsiness.

“Clover.” he whispered, gently running his hand through Clover's sweat drenched hair. “Clover wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” 

Clover whined and turned his head, his mumbles rising in volume for Qrow to hear, “Nononononono.” The same word repeated over and over in clear terror.

“Clover!” Qrow repeated, a bit louder. “Please wake up. It’s just a bad dream! Come on lucky charm come back to me.” He rubbed up and down Clover’s arm, kissing his cheek. “Come one lover. It’s just a bad dream.”

Clover whimpered before gasping and shooting up, “QROW!” he shouted upon waking up.

“Hey! Cloves, babe, hey, it’s alright. I’m right here. I’m right here.” Qrow was quick to sooth, rubbing Clovers back and gently holding his hand. “I’m here, Cloves. Talk to me.”

Clover scrubbed at his eyes and took a shuddering breath, “Qrow…” he sniffled, before bursting out in tears. Qrow gingerly wrapped his arms around Clover's shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. Qrow held him like that for a time, whispering reassurances and sweet nothings to Clover as he wept. Eventually the teal eyed man's tears subsided, and his breathing evened. He turned his head and kissed Qrows temple, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“It was that night. The one in the tundra with Tyrian.” he began softly. Qrow said nothing. He had his fair share of nightmares about that night, and he had a feeling he knew where this was headed. 

“We were fighting but I shattered your aura.” Clover breath hitched and Qrow squeezed his hand in support. “Tyrian….Tyrian hit you instead of me. I...I couldn’t move, couldn’t help you. I…” Clover cut himself off with a sob.

“I’m here Clover. Tyrian’s in jail, I’m ok, you’re ok, we’re ok.” Qrow murmured into Clover's shoulder. Clover reached his hand to the back of Qrow’s head and kissed his temple. Qrow turned and lifted his head, and kissed Clovers cheek. “What do you need lucky charm? Tell me and I’ll get it.” 

Clover sighed and rested his forehead to Qrow’s temple, “Stay. I just need you here. Please.” 

Qrow was more than happy to comply, wrapping both arms around Clover and putting his forehead to Clover’s. “I’ll always be right here Cloves, don’t you worry.” 

Qrow laid down with Clover, staying awake until he was sure the other man was asleep. He rubbed up and down Clover’s arm and had Clover rest his head right above his heart. It was quiet reassurance that he was here. He was real. And nothing would take him away. 

The next morning Clover was the first to wake, not due to nightmares this time, just old habits. The first thing he noticed was a soft movement from beneath his head. Looking up he saw a still sleeping Qrow above him. Clover smiled softly and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. The events of the previous night played through his mind. He sighed, he shouldn’t have to depend on Qrow so much. He was a grown man, he should be able to handle a little bad dream. 

“You think too loud lucky charm.” Qrow’s sleep addled voice spoke from above him. “What is it?”

Clover nuzzled his cheek against Qrow’s chest, “It’s nothing love. Go back to sleep.” 

“Tell me what's wrong and I will.” Qrow pressed, scratching at the base of Clover’s scalp. Clover hummed and tilted his head, allowing Qrow further access to his head.

“I’m sorry I woke you up last night.” Clover conceded, tracing circles in Qrow’s hip. 

Qrow’s hand stilled briefly in its scratching, making Clover look up at his boyfriend’s face. Qrow was looking at him with furrowed brows, his eyes achingly soft. His hand moved from Clover’s scalp to his chin, tilting his head further towards him.

“Cloves. Never. Ever. Apologize for waking me up when you need me. No matter the reason.” Qrow said softly, his knuckles trailing along Clovers cheek. “I love you, and if you need me, I’ll be there. Wether it’s for a nightmare, just to talk, or literally any reason. I’m here for you. And I’m here because I want to be.”

Clover closed his eyes and focused on Qrows warmth, “I know. I love you too Qrow. On purpose.” He turned his head to kiss the palm of Qrows hand before pressing it back to his cheek. “I just wish I knew how to handle these nightmares myself. I won’t always have you to cuddle with after all.” 

“Yes you will.” Qrow affirmed his free hand moving to scratch at Clover’s scalp again, “I’ll always be with you. Even if I’m a million miles away.” 

“How’s that?” Clover hummed, closing his eyes in contentment.

“Cause I’m in your heart, and you're mine.” he murmured.

“I guess. But I think I prefer you in my arms.” Clover half joked, earning a tiny snort from his lover.

“Well I suppose I do too. You dork.” Qrow said, and Clover could practically hear his grin.

Clover chuckled and pulled Qrow closer to him, nuzzling his face against Qrow’s chest. “How did I luck out with you?” he grinned into Qrow’s pecs.

“Isn’t that my line?” Qrow snickered, shifting a bit to kiss the top of Clovers head.

“No, it’s our line.” he retorted.

“Sure lucky charm. Our line.” Qrow grinned. The two settled down to cuddle with each other before their day had to begin. Content with the knowledge that they would always have each other. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Please check out my tumblr at collectingsparechangemadeeasy to see Daisy78173s amazing art that goes with this!!


	8. Pokémon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Charms Week Bonus Day! AU! We picked a Pokémon AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this week! It's been super fun to write all these ficlets with Daisy78173s art! If you wanna see that go check out the next chapter as we decided to just put it there so everyone could see it!

“Nice job bud.” Qrow grinned as Harbinger dropped the pin into his hand. He held out his arm for the honchkrow to land and flipped the pin up in air before catching it. Clover had been working too hard again. So Qrow was doing something about it. 

See the plan was, have Clover’s togetic Kingfisher take his pin while Clover was showering. Then she would give the pin to Harbinger, Qrow’s honchkrow, who would give it to Qrow. Once Clover saw the pin missing, he would go looking. Kingfisher would lead him to a clearing where the real surprise was. It was gonna be great.

~back at Clovers place~

Clover felt far more refreshed after his shower, though he could do with a nap, or a vacation. He’d been working near nonstop for the past few days. Paper work, meetings, missions, and a million and one little things that stole his time. He wished he could take a break. But he had too much work to do right now so rest would have to wait for a bit. 

Getting into his Ace Ops uniform he reached for a certain charm to put on his lapel. Only to see it wasn’t there. He knew he left it on the table before he went in for his shower. So where could it be? Wait...Qrow. Of course he would. Probably trying to make him take a break. It was sweet really but he needed to get to work, and he couldn’t without that pin. 

“Why does he keep doing this?” he asked Kingfisher, who had appeared at his side. She gently nuzzled his cheek and tugged at his collar, a clear “Let’s go find out.” from the little fairy type if he ever saw one. “Alright, alright. But when we get the pin back it’s straight to work, got it?” he gave his partner a pointed look. He knew her. She was playful by nature and as much as he loved that about her, he had needed to regain her antics in more than once. She rolled her eyes but nodded, butting her forehead against his playfully. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” Clover smirked, pushing the pokémon away with a chuckle. He did a cursory search of his place, just to be sure it wasn’t there. When nothing turned up he walked outside into the cold Atlas air. “Ready to go Kingy?” he asked as Kingfisher settled herself on his shoulder. She chirped out an agreement and they went on their way. 

Together they scoured the academy, through every classroom, training room, and club room, leaving no stone unturned. Clover was very close to just giving it up when a little white blur suddenly darted toward him. “Whoawhoawhoa!” he cried, bracing himself for impact. When none came he looked to see Kingfisher hovering right in front of him, looking far to pleased with herself.

“Hush.” he grumbled, “What do you have?” the little togetic grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. He followed her through numerous hallways and rooms, twisting and turning and very nearly disorienting him. “Where are you taking me?” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

Finally they stopped in front of a set of glassdoors, they led to one of Atlas Academies indoor gardens, one of the ones used for pleasure instead of classwork. He shook his head and smiled, yup, just like he thought. Qrow. That conniving bastard, what was he leading Clover into? Sighing Clover opened the doors and walked through. Immediately he was hit with floral perfumes and the sounds of the pokémon playing in the flora. 

His togetic flew a bit further ahead and beckoned him to follow. He trotted along after her, waving happily to any pokémon he happened to pass. He should come by here again, it was nice. Warm, it smelled nice, it was peaceful. Yeah, he needed to come by here again sometime.

The sound of beating wings drew his attention, he looked up to see a very familiar pokémon in one of the trees. “Harbinger! Good to see you!” he chirped, waving merrily at his lover’s partner. “If you’re here that means Qrow can’t be too far right? Mind showing me where he is? I think he has something of mine.” Clover grinned as the honchkrow took off to another tree and waited. 

Quickly he followed, careful not to lose sight of the black bird ahead of him. Too quickly they reached the edge of a clearing. Sitting in the middle on a checkered blanket and rubbing the belly of his absol, was Qrow. And sat right on his lapel for all to see, was Clover’s missing pin. Honchkrow flew down and settled himself next to Qrow and tugged on his sleeve. Qrow looked up and grinned when he saw Clover, offering him a lazy two finger salute. 

“Hey there lucky charm. Took you long enough.” Qrow said cheekily. Clover glared at him and stomped over to where Qrow was sat. Once he reached the ruby eyed man he crossed his arms and tapped his foot, looking at Qrow expectantly.

“Join me for lunch? It’s such a lovely day for it, isn’t it?” Qrow chirped, tilting his head innocently. Oh he was asking for now. 

“Qrow.” he said plainly, “Give me my pin. I need to get to work.” He held out his hand and waited. He wasn’t gonna play this game today. He had too much to do.

“Aww. You’re no fun Cloves. Guess we need plan B. Kingfisher now!” Qrows shout was met with Clover suddenly being lifted into the air. Clover let out a surprised yelp and turned his head to see his partner, eyes glowing pink, using psychic on him. That traitor! He raised her from an egg and this was how she repaid him? How could she? 

“Kingfisher put me down!” he demanded, struggling in the physic grip of his partner. She did not in fact, let him go. At least not until she had him above the blanket and positioned next to Qrow. He was unceremoniously dropped on his ass next to his boyfriend, who quickly wrapped his arm around Clover's shoulder and pushed his absol onto Clover's lap. 

“Now you’re trapped. You can’t escape. Eat lunch with me.” Qrow grinned, placing a sloppy kiss on Clovers cheek. The jade eyed man glared at Qrow and wiggled in his grip.

“Qrow, please I really need to get back to work.” Clover sighed when his wiggling attempts didn’t work. 

“Nope.” Qrow grinned, booping Clover’s nose. When Clover glared further at him Qrow sighed, dropping his cheery demeanor. “Cloves, you need a break. You’ve been working yourself to the bone. Please, just a few minutes to eat and relax with me. That’s all I ask.”

Qrow’s voice was achingly soft and Clover couldn’t really say he wanted to decline the offer. “Fine. Just a few minutes though. I really do need to get to work.” he conceded, sagging a bit in Qrows grip. 

“I can work with that.” Qrow smiled, kissing Clover’s cheek. “Thanks for the help Kingfisher, and you too Harbinger. Couldn’t have done it without you guys.” Qrow then said, turning to scratch a finger under Harbingers chin with one hand, and petting Kingfisher's head with the other.

“Yeah.” Clover said, gently taking his pokémon into his arms, “We are having a talk about this later little lady.” Kingfisher gave him a sheepish look and nuzzled his face. She quickly flew off, Harbinger not far behind, the two playing together around the clearing.

“So, are you ready to eat?” Qrow asked, pulling some sandwiches out the cooler behind him.

“Brothers yes.” Clover chuckled. Maybe taking more than a few minutes wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe. He would definitely get Qrow back for his little prank later, but for now he could just sit, relax, and enjoy the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!! We may do something like this again if we find a week that inspires us! Hope you have a lovely day!


	9. Lucky Charms Week Art Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all the art Daisy78173 made for the week! This is for all of you who weren't able to check them out on tumblr! She's an amazing artist so please show her some love for her awesome art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! It's been super fun to do with Daisy78173!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely rest of your day/night/week!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! We're gonna try to do the whole week where she makes the art and I write the fic! It's gonna be awesome!


End file.
